justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale)
"Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale)" by Fedez is featured on the PAL version of Just Dance 2014. '' Dancer The dancer starts off in a black suit and orange shirt underneath, with a blue tie and shoes. He looks like a government official. He then transforms into a red and green superhero outfit, and stays like that for the rest of the song. Background At the start, when the dancer is in a suit, he stands in a Times Square look-alike place, made out of a reflective material like glass or plastic. The background is in a general dark blue color, with buildings with electric billboards. When the dancer transforms into a superhero, the background changes into a scrolling star pattern of red, white, and green, corresponding with the colors on his costume. In the rapping part, the background turns into a gradient of dark blue, with blue neon lights (buildings) turning on and off like an equalizer. A crowd is cheering in front of the buildings. For the song, the background toggles through each phase, corresponding to the part in the song. Gold Moves There are a total of '''3 Gold Moves' in this routine, all of which are the same: All: 'Point your fingers to your chest. AlfonsoGM123.png|Gold Move 1, 2 & 3 Appearances in Mashups ''Alfonso Signorini ''appears in the following Mashups: * [[It's My Birthday|''It's My Birthday]] '''(Suit Up!) * [[You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)|''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)]] '(Funny Guys) ' * [[Macarena|''Macarena]] '(Gentlemen) ' Captions Alfonso Singorini appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Super Crazy Shake Trivia *After Cercavo Amore, this is the second Italian song to be featured in the series. *"I glutei" (buttocks), "f*ga" (p**sy), and "piscia" (piss) are censored. I glutei can still be briefly heard though. *This is one of the first songs in the Just Dance series where a non-English song had to be censored, along with María from the same game. *This is the third dance with a superhero. The first one was ''Cosmic Girl'''' from Just Dance 2, the second one was [[Never Gonna Give You Up|''Never Gonna Give You Up]] on Just Dance 4 and the fourth is ''Break Free'''' on Just Dance 2015. *At the end of the dance a female is walking by and the coach runs up to her. She resembles P1 of [[Can't Take My Eyes Off You|''Can't Take My Eyes Off You]]. * When in superhero form, the dancer looks similar to the second dancer from ''Safe And Sound''. *In the music video of the song, there is a gameplay from'' Jailhouse Rock by Elvis Presley from Just Dance 4 *The PAL-M versions of Just Dance 2014 has two DLCs from NTSC version: [[Dançando|''Dançando]]'' and [[The Other Side|''The Other Side]]. However, the NTSC hasn't the PAL exclusives such as this one and [[Danse (Pop Version)|''Danse (Pop Version)]]. *There's a dancer card avatar that looks like the superhero, which is available for both regions. *The song is about Alfonso Signorini, an Italian TV host. * On the Dolphin Emulator for the Wii, when using the NTSC version of the game, players can access this song with hacks. * This is the first Fedez song in the series. * This is the first PAL exclusive to have a male coach; it is followed by [[Papaoutai|''Papaoutai]]. * This is one of only three PAL songs to feature in a Mashup, with the other two being'' Cercavo Amore'' and ''Diggin' in the Dirt''. * Eroe Nazionale means "national hero," meaning that Fedez is calling Alfonso Signorini a national hero. * The first dancer is Arben Kapidani and the second is Mehdi Kerkouche. * Even though the Italian singer Elio (from the pop band Elio E Le Storie Tese) sings the intro and the chorus, he is not credited in any form in the game. This makes this song the first to include Elio in the series. Gallery alfonso.jpg|Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) Screenshot 2014-10-11 17.31.36.png|The first dancer AlfonsoAvatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 134.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar alfonsopictosprites.png|Pictograms alfonsoPALopener.png alfonsoPALmenu.png AlfonsoSigoriniBetaPicto1.png|Beta Pictogram 1 AlfonsoSignoriniBetaPictogram2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 AlfonsoSignoriniBetaPictogram3.png|Beta Pictogram 3 AlfonsoSignoriniBetaPictogram4.png|Beta Pictogram 4 AlfonsoSignoriniBetaPictogram5.png|Beta Pictogram 5 AlfonsoSignoriniBetaPictogram6.png|Beta Pictogram 6 AlfonsoSignoriniBetaPictogram7.png|Beta Pictogram 7 AlfonsoSignoriniBetaPictogram8.png|Beta Pictogram 8 AlfonsoSignoriniBetaPictogram9.png|Beta Pictogram 9 Videos File:FEDEZ - ALFONSO SIGNORINI (EROE NAZIONALE) Prod. RESET! File:Just Dance 2014 - Fedez - Alfonso Signorini 5 Estrellas 5 Stars Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:2010's Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Italian Songs Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:EDM Songs Category:PAL Exclusives Category:Pop Songs